Pluto TV
Pluto TV is an American streaming service owned by ViacomCBS. The company was founded in 2013 and is based in Los Angeles, California. Pluto TV is a free, ad-supported Video on Demand (VOD) service that, in addition to on-demand options, primarily distributes its content through digital linear channels designed to emulate the experience of traditional broadcast programming. The service's revenue is generated from video advertisements seen between programming. Pluto TV licenses its content directly from providers, and has deals with more than 75 content partners as of 2017. Its content is available via its website and supported apps. As of November 2019, the service has 20 million monthly active users. History In 2014, Pluto TV raised $13 million in series A funding. In May 2014, Pluto released a digital video recorder feature to their website. In July 2015, Pluto TV signed a deal with Hulu to distribute Hulu's free video content. In October 2015, they added 20 additional channels, bringing the total number of additional channels to above 100. On May 15, 2016, Pluto TV signed a deal with Sony to launch the Pluto TV app on the PlayStation Store for the Sony PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. In 2016, the company raised $30 million in series B venture capital funding, valuing the company at $140 million. The round was led by German TV station ProSieben, with additional funding from telecommunications company Sky UK. Pluto Inc. added a chief programming officer role in April, 2017. In 2017, Pluto TV added a large library of movies and television shows on demand. Pluto's library is licensed from MGM, Viacom, Columbia TriStar, JeremyWorks (under the license from WarnerMedia and NBCUniversal), WildBrain, Nelvana, Fremantle, Monstercat, King Features Syndicate, and other studios. On June 14, 2017, Pluto launched a channel dedicated to JeremyWorks Studios, including Valentina Animation and ClearWorld Entertainment. Variety reported that as of May 2017, the service was averaging 6 million users per month, and was rated one of the most-watched apps on Roku, as of October 2017. A channel dedicated to movies from The Asylum was added in June 2017. On October 17, 2017, Impact Wrestling announced they were launching a channel on Pluto TV. By October 2017, Pluto TV reached over 15 million users. On March 15, 2018, Pluto TV partners up with SpotX. In August 2018, Vizio announced a new streaming experience called WatchFree, built into several models of its lineup of Internet-connected smart TVs. This service is powered by Pluto TV, and Vizio advertised "an easy-to-navigate, cable-like interface" in the announcement. On September 11, 2018, Pluto TV launched a channel dedicated to Hell's Kitchen. In October 2018, Pluto TV launched in the United Kingdom on Sky's Now TV service. On December 4, 2018, Pluto TV launched in Germany and Austria, also through Sky. On December 18, 2018, Pluto TV added channels dedicated to Dog the Bounty Hunter, anime and Lucha Libre AAA. Purchase by Viacom (2019-present) In January 2019, Viacom announced its intention to acquire Pluto for $340 million. The deal was completed on March 4, 2019. Viacom's plans for Pluto TV include more licensed content from Viacom, expansion into Latin America, availability on smart TVs, and paid subscriptions. On March 18, 2019, Viacom announced plans to launch Pluto TV worldwide. In April 2019, Pluto signed a distribution deal with BBC Studios to air episodes of Doctor Who and Antiques Roadshow. The channels would evenutally be launched on June 11, 2019. Also, in April 2019, Pluto announced a channel that features content from CNN, and confirmed that it would add new content from CONtv to its library. On May 1, 2019, Pluto introduced channels based on Viacom cable outlets and other owned properties, including content from Paramount Pictures, BET, Comedy Central, Logo, Nickelodeon, and MTV. Among those channels is a revival of Spike, which had folded a year prior. The free channels do not match the feeds received by cable and satellite subscribers; the online versions focus primarily on archival content and series that Pluto TV has acquired from other providers. On the same month, Pluto launched a channel dedicated to Paramount Animation and Paramount Television Animation On May 13, 2019, Pluto launched a channel dedicated to Major League Soccer. On May 14, 2019, Pluto launched a channel dedicated to the series Midsomer Murders. On May 20, 2019, "The Young Turks Network" was launched. On May 29, 2019, Pluto TV launched on Amazon Fire TV in the UK, Germany and Austria. On June 4, 2019, Pluto launched "Pluto TV Weddings" and a channel for Viacom's Logo cable network. On June 27, 2019, "Pluto TV Drama", "Pluto TV Movies" and "Pluto TV Food" were added to Channel 5's My5 on-demand lineup, with My5 channels being launched on Pluto UK in August 2019 (by September 2019 the "Pluto TV Weddings" channel had also been added to Pluto UK's line-up along with the "Conspiracy", "BIOgraphy" and "Animals" channel options, though apart from the three My5 channels, there have been no additional services based on Viacom's international portfolio of TV brands, that have come onto the UK app). On June 13, 2019, Pluto TV was launched on Comcast's Xfinity X1 cable boxes. On July 1, 2019, the "Pluto TV Latino" suite of channels were launched. On July 9, 2019, "British TV" was launched. On July 23, 2019, Pluto added Eleven Sports Network and a River Monsters channel. On July 17, 2019, Pluto launched a channel dedicated to Dora the Explorer. On July 23, Pluto launched "Totally Turtles", a channel dedicated to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. On July 30, 2019, Pluto launched three MTV-branded music video channels: "Biggest Pop" for pop hits, "Yo!" for rap songs, and "Spankin' New" for new music and up-and-coming artists. On August 20, 2019, Comedy Central Roast (dedicated to the Comedy Central Roast specials), CMT Cheer 24/7 (dedicated to Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders: Making the Team) and TV Land Drama were launched. At the same time, Pluto TV's existing Sitcoms channel was relaunched under the TV Land brand. The service also announced the launch of a National Football League channel containing reruns of classic games, NFL Films retrospectives and reruns of Hard Knocks. A Deadline Hollywood piece identified Pluto TV as a potential outlet for CBS streaming content following the announcement of CBS Corporation's re-merger with Viacom in August 2019. Pluto already carries CBS's free online news service CBSN and technology & video game-oriented CNET Video. Additional channels from CBS, including localized versions of CBSN for New York and Los Angeles and an Entertainment Tonight branded channel (ET Live), were added November 13, 2019, prior to the merger's closure. On August 27, 2019, Pluto launched "Dogs 24/7" and MTV-branded channels dedicated to Wild 'N Out, Ridiculousness, MTV Cribs, The Challenge, and Are You the One?. On September 1, 2019, "Pluto TV 007", a channel dedicated to the James Bond franchise was launched. On September 3, 2019, Pluto TV added Fuse TV. On September 6, 2019, Pluto TV became available on Apple TV devices in Europe. On September 11, 2019, "Pluto TV SCIFI" launched. On September 17, 2019, Gameplay Roblox, "BET Homecoming", a BET Her-branded channel, "VH1 Unscripted", "VH1 Hip Hop Family", and binge watch channels of Black Ink Crew, Love & Hip Hop, RuPaul's Drag Race, and a channel with This Old House and Ask This Old House were all launched. On September 24, 2019, Pluto TV became available on Android devices in Europe. On October 1, 2019, channels dedicated to Degrassi: The Next Generation and the remastered version of Baywatch were launched.61 Also launched on that date was TBN and the Hillsong Channel, both of which were the first explicitly televangelistic channels to be offered through the service. Finally, channels for "MTV Holla! Ween" (horror rock music videos and other music curated for Halloween), "MTV Block Party", "Pluto TV Terror", and channels dedicated to The Addams Family, American Gladiator, Criss Angel Mindfreak and Fear Factor were also launched. On October 15, 2019, Pluto added 11 new channels to their Latino suite, along with The F1rst, a conservative talk channel. On October 24, 2019, Pluto TV announced a partnership with DAZN. During the first week of November, Pluto launched nine new channels: including "Pluto TV Election 2020", "Pluto TV Winter Sports", "Curiosity to Inspire", binge-watch channels for Naruto and Leverage, as well as four Christmas channels, including a full-time Yule Log. On November 12, 2019, "Vevo Pop" was launched. On November 19, 2019, Pluto launched SportsGrid, "NickMovies", Court TV, "Pluto TV Tween", pocket.watch, "NickGames" (a revival of Viacom's former cable television channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids), and channels dedicated to NBC's Today and Comedy Central’s Crank Yankers. On November 21, 2019, Pluto TV UK announced a deal with Signature Entertainment for the rights to Woody Allen films from the 1990s.69 On November 22, 2019, a Pluto TV app for Xbox One consoles was launched. On November 26, 2019, Pluto released an app for macOS Catalina via Apple's Catalyst development kit. On the same day, Pluto added a channel dedicated to Cake Boss. On December 3, 2019, Pluto launched "Vevo Holiday", "MTV Mistle YO!" and "Lively Places". On December 17, 2019, Pluto TV added a CMT-branded channel, as well as "Pluto TV Celebrity", "Pluto TV Reality", "Pluto TV Lives", and Red Bull TV (in partnership with Red Bull GmbH). On December 18, 2019, Pluto TV UK adds Pluto TV Action, Pluto TV Sci-Fi, Pluto TV Thrillers, Get.Factual, Pluto TV Family. Programming As of September 1, 2019, Pluto TV carries over 200 channels packaging content acquired through various syndication deals. Traditional television channels whose feeds are carried directly on Pluto include NASA TV, WeatherNation TV, Buzzr (owned by Fremantle), Newsmax TV, Bloomberg Television, RT, and Stadium (owned by the Sinclair Broadcast Group). Current partners * The Asylum * BBC Studios * Big Sky Conference * Bloomberg Television * CBSN * Cheddar News * CNET * CNN * Complex * CONtv * Sony Pictures * Dash Radio * DHX Media * Eleven Sports Network * Fox Sports * Fremantle * Fuse * Geek and Sundry * Glory Kickboxing * IGN * King Features Syndicate * Hulu * Impact Wrestling * JeremyWorks Entertainment * Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide * Major League Soccer * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Monstercat * Nelvana * Nerdist * Newsmax TV * NASA TV * National Football League * NBC News * People Magazine * RT * Shout! Factory * Sinclair Broadcast Group * Sky News * WeatherNation TV * The Young Turks Channels * TV Spotlight * Pluto TV 007 * TVLand Sitcoms * Glory Kickboxing * Buzzer * TV Cine Estelar * TV Investiga * Telemundo Telenovelas Clasicas * Pluto TV Movies * Pluto TV Movies 2 * TV Action * TV Comedy * TV Romance * TV Drama * TV Horror * TV Thrillers * Black Cinema * TV Indies * Paramount Movie Channel * CMT Westerns * Classic Movies * 80s Rewind * TV Cult Films * Flicks of Fury * The Asylum * Gravitas Movies * MTV Pluto TV * MTV Dating * MTV Teen * What?! * VH1 Unscripted * VH1 Hip Hop Family * BET Pluto TV * BET Her * BET Homecoming * Spike Pluto TV * Spike Outdoors * TVLand Drama * TV Animals * Crime Network * DocuTV * Nosey * Fuse * Complex * AwesomenessTV * BritishTV * ClassicTV * Shout! Factory TV * Classic Toons * Today's Top Story * TV News * NBC News * CBSN * CNN * WeatherNation * Bloomberg Television * Cheddar News * Top Stories by Newsy * NewsmaxTV * TYT Network * Sky News * RT America * Law & Crime * AdvertisingWeek * MTV Guy Code * MTV The Hills * VH1 Love & Hip Hop * MTV The Challenge * VH1 Black Ink Crew * VH1 Rupaul's Drag Race * CMT Cheer 24/7 * Unsolved Mysteries * Forensic Files * The New Detectives * Cold Case Files * Dog: The Bounty Hunter * Hell's Kitchen * WahlBurgers * 7WPT * This Old House * Antiques Roadshow UK * Doctor Who Classic * Midsomer Murders * Wpieout * MST3K * Rifftrax * Comedy Central Pluto TV * Comedy Central Stand-Ups * MTV Wild'n Out * MTV Ridiculousness * TVLand Sitcoms * FunnyAF * Stand Up TV * Cats 24/7 * Dogs 24/7 * The Pet Collective * Internet Gold * Failarmy * The Onion * Pluto TV Sports * Fox Sports * NFL Channel * Major League Soccer * Stadium * TV Surf * Fight * Impact! * Eleven Sports * Bigsky Confirnce * TV Cars * TV History * TV Biography * TV Military * TV Conspiracy * TV Travel * Adventure * Voyager Documentaries * NatureVisionTV * Chassy * THC * Eye Candy * Slow TV * Food TV * Frontdoor * MTV Cribs * TV Her * TV Her Dramas * Logo Pluto TV * MTV Are You The One * TV Weddings * FaithTV * PeopleTV * Revry * TV Sci-Fi * TV Science * TV Tech * TV Gamer * 4K TV * Anime All Day * CNET * IGN * Nerdist * Geek Sunday * ConTV * NasaTV * MinecraftTV * Gameplay Roblox * Dora TV * Nick Pluto TV * Nick Jr. Pluto TV * Nick Movies * Nickgames * Totally Turtles * ParamountTV * Paramount Kids Pluto TV * Paramount Junior Pluto TV * JeremyWorks Pluto TV * JeremyWorks Frenzy Pluto TV * Jeremy TV * ClearWorld Pluto TV * Valentina TV * JWToons Pluto TV * JeremySoft TV * TV Family * TV Kids * After School Cartoons * Anime All Ages * TV Peliculas * TV Cine More coming soon! Films * Little Helpers (1972) * East of the Sun and West of the Moon (1989) * Little Helpers To the Rescue (1990) * Island of Parrots (1991) * Little Orphan Annie (1992) * Princess and Prince Adventures (1994) * Natalia's Story (1996) * Edwin & Triston (1997) * Angel Quest (1999) * The Wizards (2002) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) * Liche (2002) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) * Twin, Duo, and Two (2004) * Mission Planet (2005) * Circus Bears (2006) * Barnyard (2006) * Twin, Duo, and Double (2007) * The Adventures to the Treasure Island (2007) * Candy Quest (2008) * Virtual Journey (2009) * Twin, Duo, and Three (2010) * Rango (2011) * The Flamingo Prince (2011) * The Adventures of Tintin (2011) * Puffy (2014) * Ultra Mega DX (2014) * Monster Trucks (2017) * The Legend of Magic Sword (2017) Shows * Rugrats * The Adventures in Medieval * Hey Arnold! * Edwin & Triston: The Series * Quinn the Rockstar * Spongebob SquarePants * Cartoon Action! * The Fairly OddParents * Master Detectives * ''Arlene: The Series'' * Sailor Duo * Mark & Tracey * Hidden Quest * Twin, Duo, and Two: Double Madness * The Crawler, Liger and Ratty Show * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Supported devices Pluto TV's supported devices include: Android TV, Amazon Fire TV, Apple TV, Roku, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Android and iOS mobile devices, and Chromecast. It is also available on Windows and Mac computers. Category:Video On Demand Services